


It Happened One Night

by dodge62



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodge62/pseuds/dodge62





	1. Chapter 1

“Take off your clothes,” Danny said, dropping his backpack on the bed.

“W-w-w-what?” Stiles said, turning several shades of red.

“You said you needed to be sexed. You think that happens when you have all your clothes on?”

“Well, no, but I…”

“You know I only do rough trade, right?” Danny was digging around in his closet, tossing shoes and old jock straps this way and that.

“Rough… what are you looking for?” Stiles was standing in stocking feet, boxer briefs and a t-shirt. He glanced at his pants, which he was holding in his right hand, then back at Danny.

“I’m trying to find my leather harness… you like tit clamps, right?” This came to Stiles from the depths of he closet. Danny had completely disappeared.

“Well, I… you know…” Stiles started to put his pants back on, but was interrupted by the peals of laughter. Stiles stopped and stared.

Danny’s head appeared out of the closet. “You know, I’m just joking, right?”

Stiles stumbled backward and landed on the bed. “What am I doing here?” he mumbled, dropping his head into his hands.

Danny shut the closet door and came and sat next to Stiles. “I thought you might be nervous and I wanted to break the tension.”

Stiles looked at him for a moment and continued to put his pants back on.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked.

“I know we’re not boyfriends, Danny, but it is my first time. I guess I just had a different idea of how this was all going to go.” Stiles stood up and fastened his pants, and started to look around for his trainers.

“Oh, I think I know what you want,” Danny got up from the bed, turned out the overhead light and turned on two small up lights situated either side of the bed. “Is that a little better?”

“Uh… I mean…”

Danny pulled off his t-shirt and crossed slowly to Stiles. He took the trainers out of his hands and tossed them on the floor. “You really are a virgin, aren’t you?”

Stiles looked at him and then down at the floor. “Ah, yeah. Did you think I just wanted to get in your pants?”

“If you did, it was pretty clever. Come over here and sit down.”

“You’re taking charge?”

“I think I’d better or we’ll never get anywhere,” he said smiling. He took Stiles hand. “You’re trembling.”

“Yeah, I guess I am… I don’t know what to expect.”

Danny’s smile got broader and warmer. He led Stiles over to the bed and then turned and kissed him. It took Stiles a second to realize what was happening, but then he relaxed and started kissing back. After a few moments Danny pulled back and stared at him intently. “You’re sure you’ve never done this before?”

“Cross my heart,” said Stiles.

“You might just be the best kept secret in Beacon Hills.”

Danny started kissing him again, letting Stiles’ shaky hands explore his smooth muscular chest and abs. He pulled Stiles’ t-shirt over his head and then leaned over and ran his tongue down Stiles’ neck and nipples.

Stiles moved his fingers inside of Danny’s cool grip and looked up at him. “Are you going to tell me next that you sneak peeks at me in the showers?”

Danny turned red and looked at the floor, shy now. “Kinda… yeah.”

Stiles grinned and pulled him closer. Danny reach down and stroked Stiles’ cock through his jeans. Stiles groaned and Danny gently, reluctantly, pulled away. 

“What constitutes sex, anyway?”

“What?”

“What do we have to do for you to lose your virginity? Is a blow job enough? Or do we need to go all the way?”

Stiles studied him and the smiled. “Maybe we should go all the way, just to be on the safe side.”

“Ok. Are you a top or a bottom?”

“What makes you think I’d know that?”

“Well, you jerk off, don’t you?”

“Do we have to… yeah, I do. A lot actually.”

“So, are you a bottom or a top?”

“Both. Depends on the person… and whether they’re male or female.”

“Ahhhhh… Lydia Martin. Why aren’t you sitting on her bed instead of mine?”

“You’ll have to ask her that.”

“Does she know how you feel?”

Stiles just looked at him.

“Ok, stupid question. Now where were we?”

Stiles leaned in and kissed him again, softly this time, but Danny pulled away again.

“Now what?” asked Stiles, obviously getting frustrated.

“Derek Hale isn’t going to be all over my ass, because of this, is he?”

“D-D-Derek? Why would you think that?”

“Don’t you know… no, I guess you don’t. Otherwise, why would you be here? Derek’s crazy about you.”

“What? Where did you hear that?”

Danny took Stiles’ hands in his and smiled gently. “Everybody knows. Don’t you hear people whispering behind your back?”

“Well… yeah. I just thought they were just making a bit of…”

“Fun? No way. Everybody wants to get a peek at the boy Derek Hale is in love with.”

“Love? You are totally fucking with me.”

“I’m not! But it doesn’t matter. You can take that up with him tomorrow.”

Danny leaned in for another kiss, but Stiles was on his feet, grabbing his clothes.

“I’m sorry, Danny. I gotta go.”

“WHAT?!!? But…”

“Dude, I’m really sorry. I almost just made the biggest mistake of my life.”

He jumped up on the bed, knees first, and skidded over to Danny. He gave him a long, languid kiss.

“Thank you,” he said softly, staring intently into Danny’s eyes. Then he hopped off the bed and headed for the door.

“I can’t believe you’re just going to leave me here like this. Where are you going?”

“To find Derek.”

“Me and my big mouth. And what am I suppose to do?”

Stiles spun back into the room while simultaneously digging through his backpack. He pulled out a porn magazine and tossed it into Danny’s lap.

“Page 73. Some guy named Dylan O’Brien.”

Stiles was out the door and down the stairs before Danny could utter a sound.


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” Derek had his back to the door and stood silhouetted against the huge window at the street side of the loft.

“How did you…?”

“You have a very unique scent,” Derek interrupted him.

“I showered before I came over.”

“It’s not something you can wash off. It belongs to you and you alone.” Derek looked at him over his shoulder. “Why don’t you put your things down and stay a while?”

Stiles slid his backpack off his shoulder while Derek rummaged around in the refrigerator. 

“I thought you were going to be with Danny tonight.” He walked across the room to hand Stiles a Coke. Stiles noticed he was barefoot. It was the first time he’d seen Derek without his boots or a pair of expensive trainers. It made him easy and casual, and the idea exulted Stiles, though he had no idea why.

“Where did you hear that?” Stiles took the frosty Coke and sat down on the sofa, but he was too nervous to settle back, especially after Derek dropped down beside him.

“Well, let’s see, you announce in the locker room, to the entire lacrosse team, that you need to have sex and Danny says, ‘Ok, be at my place at 9.’ And you think that’s not going to get around?”

“But I was only joking, and Danny was only joking… and, well, I was sitting at home with nothing to do so I thought I’d come over and see what you were up to.”

Derek looked at his watch. “It’s 11:30.”

“Yeah… Night owl, ya know? Well, that’s what my dad calls me.”

“So, Mr. Night Owl, then why’d you sit in your jeep for an hour before you came up? Derek looked at Stiles, one eyebrow cocked.

“How…? You can’t tell me you can pick up my scent…?”

“No, Stiles, but when you park your car in front of my building, below the only window I have in the whole place… it’s not rocket science. So, do you want to keep lying to me, or would you like to try coming in again?”

Stiles studied the condensation on the outside of his soda bottle. He remembered his history professor lecturing about Caesar making his decision to cross the Rubicon. He looked up and wondered how such a vast expanse of flowing river had suddenly sprung up between he and Derek. His moment had come. He could jump off the sofa, run out of the loft and move to another city… probably in India… or he could face the only man whose happiness was essential to his own.

Whatever he decided it wasn’t going to be easy. He took a deep breath.

“I did go over to Danny’s. But I couldn’t do it. I mean he’s nice and all, but… I thought that when it came to… my first time, I’d like to be with someone special.”

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

“Someone like you.”

“ME?”

For one terrible moment Stiles considered that Danny had been fucking with him with this exact scenario in mind. But he was committed and if he had been set up, it couldn’t get any worse. Switching from Caesar to Sun Tzu, he recognized that he was now on ‘death ground’ and that there was no retreat.

“Come on, Derek. You think I don’t hear all those whispers behind my back at school? Everybody wondering how it is that the coolest guy in Beacon Hills could fall for a skinny geek like me.”

Derek was on his feet before Stiles could finish. “Is that what they’re saying? That really pisses me off. People think they know all the facts when, in reality, they don’t know a damn thing!”

Stiles just stared. He had gambled and lost. Now, he was imagining his own end… death by ridicule. It wouldn’t be quick. It would be…”

“I never thought of you that way. I think you’re the brightest, best looking guy I’ve ever met. And I wouldn’t hurt you for the world.”

…slow, painful. Something people would be laughing about… wait.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Stiles stuffed his soda between the sofa cushions so it would stay upright and stood up.

Derek wouldn’t look at him. “I said I wouldn’t hurt you for anything. I’m sorry if people made fun of you.”

“So you do like me?”

“Yes.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me? You think I like being the last to know?”

“No, of course not.”

“They why, Derek?”

“I didn’t think you’d be interested. I thought you and Lydia…”

“Lydia’s getting a lot of air play tonight. Come and sit down with me, will ya?”

Derek hesitated, then sat down next to him.

“I think you know that Lydia barely knows I’m alive. So maybe you’d better try again.” 

“Stiles, you’re only 17.”

“Is that what this is all about? You’re only 24. So what?”

“The so what is that in California it’s called statutory rape, even if you consent.”

“Only if it’s reported.”

You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Why? Because I’m ONLY 17. And in 6 months when I turn 18, that will all suddenly change when the clock strikes 12? Then magically everything will be ok?

I’m still a virgin, Derek. If you don’t sleep with me, there is a very real possibility that I could be ritually murdered. Tied to a tree, a rope wrapped around my neck…”

“Stop it! I know the routine. Go back to Danny, Stiles. Please.”

“No.”

“Stiles…”

“No! It’s you or no one.”

“Be reasonable, will you!”

“How can I Derek? If we lived in a normal time, in a normal place, I’d agree with you and we’d wait six months for the magic show. But in our world, a world of werewolves and darachs and jocks turning into giant lizards, how can you ask me to be reasonable?”

Derek leaned over and buried his face in his hands. “Why couldn’t I have fallen for some dumb jock? It would have made everything so much easier.”

“Yeah, all you would need is a leash. Instead you got me and I’m not leaving here until you make a man out of me.”

“Only you would put it that way. If I didn’t already think of you as a man, I wouldn’t be in love with you.”

“So it’s more than just ‘like’.”

“A lot more. We’re having this conversation backwards, so you already know the backstory. And I guess if you didn’t love me, you wouldn’t be here.”

“Like my life.”

Derek looked over at Stiles and waited to see if the boy would flinch, but he didn’t. And with that Derek’s last refuge was swept away. He got up off the sofa and, after a brief pause, turned and held out his hand. Stiles took it and Derek led him to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek had no idea what to expect from Stiles when they reached the bed. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, certain mental and physical preparations took place just in case Stiles suddenly turned into a jack rabbit and started bouncing all over the place from excitement.

Instead the opposite was true. If Derek considered Stiles a man worthy of his love, he wasn’t disappointed. Any love making worth its name is a balance between vulnerability and an awareness of your partner’s wants and desires. This was ably communicated in the couple’s first kiss. Slow and intensely pleasurable, it was the first step in a long night of exploration.

Both men understood that their love for one another had been percolating for a long time, perhaps even from that first day when they encountered one another in the woods. In spite of that two year wait, neither one of them was in a hurry. Each wanted to indulge in the other.

Derek drew off Stiles’ t-shirt. He had some idea of what Stiles would look like without a shirt, but he wasn’t prepared for the silkiness of his skin or the hard, lean contours of his shoulders, pecs and abs. But foremost was the beating of Stiles’ heart. He expected it to be fueled with excitement, but instead it beat with a calm, powerful intensity.

For Stiles, the experience was more pronounced. He knew what Derek looked like without his shirt; he had seen him bare-chested in a variety of circumstances. But to be able to touch him now, to kiss him and run his face against Derek’s powerful upper body was indescribable. He wrapped his arms around him and a tremendous sigh escaped him, a sigh that alluded to a hundred lonely nights and the intense dissatisfaction any intelligent man has relieving himself in front of a computer.

Derek lowered him onto the bed and removed his trainers. Stiles seldom wore socks and his youthful, slender feet told Derek stories of pungent, inexpensive soap, disinfected locker rooms and nights in the woods or at the beach, campfires and running his toes through damp sand.

Derek kissed each foot and then gently undid Stiles’ pants and drew them down over long, slender legs dusted with light brown hair and as lean and sculpted as the rest of him. He harbored a mild concern that he’d be wearing briefs, something he equated with boys at public swimming pools and junior high locker rooms. But Stiles wore boxer briefs of a somber gray and Derek slowly pulled them down, enjoying his first glimpse of a naked Stiles.

Derek took his time taking off his pants and boxers, allowing Stiles a long look as the boy pleasured himself gently at the first sight of his demon lover. No matter how tough a young man may appear, now matter how ruthless or ferocious, these tendencies fall away with their clothes. A naked youth is immediately vulnerable and perhaps even accessible, because ultimately all any human wants is to be loved, though that desire may be distorted by fear or rage or simple ineptitude.

Stiles sat up, his abs tightening as they drew against his lean upper frame. He took Derek into his mouth and smiled when Derek groaned and his knees nearly buckled. Stiles had imagined this moment over and over again, and he wasn’t about to rush it or take it for granted.

While Derek was experienced in the art of love, he was as much a virgin as Stiles where men were concerned. Through the warm, unearthly sensation Stiles was providing him, Derek realized that he was the only man he would ever make love with, the only man he would ever want. Stiles would be able to come and go as he pleased for the rest of his life.

He drew Stiles off of him and laid him back on the bed. He ran his hands up Stiles’ firm thighs and gently massaged his cock and balls before going down on him. Stiles cried out softly and arched his back as Derek drew off him so he wouldn’t cum, though he suspected that the boy could cum all night if he wanted him to. Still, it was their first time and he wanted them to climax together.

He pulled Stiles up onto the bed and then joined him, enjoying the sight of him, the smell of him, and they continued their kissing and exploring in a thorough and languid way. From here they would fall into playfulness and both men insisted that the other stand at the foot of the bed so that they could be gazed at and appreciated. 

Stiles enjoyed the sight of Derek naked so much that for a moment he began to feel guilty, worried that he was only aroused by the physical aspect of the relationship. But he soon discarded these worries and went back to enjoying the sight of his lover… a word he never thought he would use regarding a man and certainly not regarding Derek.

For Derek, the sight of Stiles naked and relaxed was something of a revelation. He had always thought Stiles geeky and maybe even a bit clumsy, but all that fell away with his clothes and what he saw was a beautiful, masculine youth whose beauty emanated from within and was manifest in his glowing skin, clear eyes and gentle smile. If Derek harbored any reservations about who the man was he was falling in love with, they were swept away by the trust and vulnerability present in the boy standing at the foot of the bed.

Back together on the soft comforter, Derek gradually became aware of an odd, not unpleasant sensation resulting from Stiles having inserted two fingers into him, an unexpected not completely unwelcomed occurrence. Neither man was constrained by the many empty theories of whether the top or the bottom held the power in that situation or that the older man was always the top as depicted on a thousand shattered shards of ancient Greek pottery.

Though he was sure of himself and also Stiles, out of love he opened the drawer of a small end table next to the bed and drew out a condom and bottle of lube. Stiles drew himself up on his knees and Derek tore open the package with his teeth (what else?) and unrolled the condom down Stiles’ cock, making sure the requisite reservoir remained at the end so that it wouldn’t rupture when Stiles came.

In his turn, Stiles took the bottle of lube and applied it to his cock, then gently moved Derek back and up, and lubed him up thoroughly. The clumsiness of new lovers in this repose is often the brunt of cruel jokes as passion overtakes physical coordination, but as has been described, Stiles clumsiness never extended to him being naked and within a few moments he had entered Derek and, supporting himself on strong, sinewy arms, began to kiss him hard and with tremendous urgency.

It’s natural for couples engaged in love making to close their eyes, becoming lost in the sensation of feeling running riot over them. And so it was with Stiles and Derek, until Stiles was approaching climax. He opened his eyes and found Derek already looking at him and they each fed off the passion of the other until they reached orgasm at the same time, each refusing to be the first to tear their eyes away.

Stiles discarded the condom and then laid back down on top of Derek, feeling his warmth and listening to his heartbeat. He pushed away the thought that Derek was a werewolf and resolved never to let that realization enter their bedroom again, sure that it would come up in a myriad of ways in their daily life. At this particular moment, he and Derek has just finished making love, wonderfully, and there was nothing else to consider.

Derek finally roused himself and, picking Stiles up off the bed, walked him to the shower. The stall was nearly immense, like the rest of the loft, tiled with slate and equipped with two showerheads, one above and one in front. He braced Stiles against the wall and let the warm water flow over them for a while before taking soap and sea sponge, again enjoying the sight of him and memorizing every detail and imperfection.

When he had finished, Stiles returned the favor and after drying themselves off, Derek took Stiles’ hand and walked him back to bed where Stiles hesitated and, looking up at Derek, asked him if was sure. Derek smiled at him and put him to bed, then crossed to the other side and joined him, wrapping his arms around this precious, peculiar boy before drifting off to sleep, content that Stiles was safe now, at least for the moment and possibly forever.

THE END


End file.
